Yugi's Suicide Note
by cursedgirls13
Summary: Yugi has had enough. He has suffered enough, and he's done with it. Character Death, you have been warned.


**Kykoi here. This is another one of my more depressing fics, grab your tissues, turn on some sad music, and enjoy. I will not take any Flames, thank you.**

_Dear Yami and others,_

_I know it's selfish for me to do this, I know I'm being a coward...but I _can't _take it anymore! My whole life was perfect, I was really happy! I had friends, Grandpa lived with me...and Yami promised he wouldn't leave me...When he did my heart shattered. When you all followed, it was holding together by worn strings._

_I was tired of being _used_ like this. I was so, so tired. I wanted you to love me, to notice me again. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for being weak, helpless. I'm sorry for dragging you all down with me. I should've done this sooner, but I was too scared. I told myself that I could see what I had done wrong and prove to you that I could be better...but now I see I was lying to myself. I'm sorry._

_Grandpa died. I _begged_ you to come to his funeral...but you didn't. Why? How could you do this to me? Was I not good enough? Did you hate me?! What did I do_ wrong_?! I tried so hard to understand why...but in the end...I couldn't. I went to his funeral, alone. I deserved the pain I got, but when no-one else came, I thought 'He deserves someone, I'm the one who doesn't.'_

_It was then that I decided that you all really don't care about me. I tried, I really did. I tried to include myself, to join with you all...but you shoved me away, literally. You pushed me, saying I was worthless. And the sad thing was, I knew you were right. I knew that I was worthless, useless...I'm sorry for dragging you all down too. _

_I don't want any of you to come to my funeral. Grandpa and I will be buried in the same way; alone. How could you not come when he died? What was so important that you couldn't see him for the last time?! Why?!_

_Anzu – I hope you live a long, happy life with Yami. I hope he loves you, I hope your heart doesn't get trodden on, smashed to the ground, picked up and dusted off, then slaughtered. You were a great friend, always were, always have been. I really hope that you never feel like I do, please, don't ever let anyone get in your way. Follow your heart, chase your dreams, become a dancer, the greatest there ever was. Do it for me, even if you hate me, then do it for yourself. You deserve it._

_Yami – I love you. Never forget that, I know that you might be picking up on my suicidal feelings from me writing this, so I'll address this to you; please find someone you love with all of your heart, please love them, please protect them. My Yami, you need to do this. Please, I need you to find them and love them, please don't leave them! Please, don't hurt them, don't let them die. Yami, I love you, with all of my heart, even when it stops beating._

_Joey – Tell Seto he's kinda a jerk, but a great person underneath. You and he deserve a long, happy life together. I know you're going to break my request to not come to my funeral, but this is one mission I _need_ to do alone. Please understand, buddy. Please, as my final request, don't..._

_Seto – Don't hurt them. Watch over Yami, he'll try to kill himself, I know it. Don't let him die, I won't let him do it. Please. You and Joey, the best match ever. Love him, hold him, understand him. I know that you'll respect my wish of dying alone, make sure the others do too. Thank you._

_This is where I'll say goodbye. Please understand I love you all so very much...but I know you no longer care for me. My heart and soul have been slipping, slipping so far into agony and pain that I have become numb. Numb with sleep. So sleepy, I'm going to take a long nap now...And I'm not going to wake up for a very long time._

_When I do wake I'll probably never see you all again, so I just want to say you all are the greatest people anyone could ever have...and I would never trade you for anyone else in the whole world. I care, I do, I love you all. But now I need to sleep, because it's the only way to save myself from the darkness around me._

_My eyes are getting heavy already...I feel my eyelids drooping. I'm going to sleep now, don't wake me until morning comes, if it ever does._

_With much love,_

_~Yugi Mutou_

_Goodnight_

Yugi watched as a few tears dripped onto his letter. It was over, he had already swallowed the sleeping pills, enough to kill him. His eyelids drooped even lower. He could hear them downstairs, laughing and joking.

He sighed and picked up his letter, gently slipped under the covers, dressed in his favorite star pajamas, and placed the note on his chest before closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, Yami..."

_~Yami's P.O.V.~_

Something was wrong with Yugi. He could tell the moment the mind link suddenly vanished, it wasn't blocked, but was gone.

Yami ran upstairs without giving the others any warning and started banging on Yugi's door, telling him to let him in. When the boy wouldn't, Yami kicked the door open.

At first, he was relieved that Yugi was just asleep, until he saw the bottle of empty pills lying on the floor. Then the note on Yugi's chest, and finally, how Yugi wasn't breathing. A horrible though occurred to Yami as he slowly, numbly crossed the room to Yugi.

He shook the boy. "Yugi? Can you wake up? Just for a second? Please?"

When Yugi didn't respond, Yami shook harder, numb to the fact the others had trailed into the room behind him.

Seto picked up the letter, and read it silently, his eyes widening. "Yami...stop...He's dead, Yami..."

Yami looked up at him. "We can still save him, right?! Right?!"

"No, Yami. This is what he wanted."

The crimson-eyed man looked back at Yugi. "Oh, Yugi...I...I'm so...I'm so, so...sorry...Oh, Yugi...please don't leave..."

_But it was much to late to apologize, Yugi had already departed from this world. He had left, gone to the light from whence the being of true purity had came. _

_It was over..._

_All over..._

_And now..._

_I say..._

_Goodnight..._

_Being of purity..._

_Goodnight, Yugi..._


End file.
